


My girl

by SoraSaki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Hyunjeong, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, hyunin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraSaki/pseuds/SoraSaki
Summary: Hyunjin esperava que um dia pudesse dizer para todos que ela amava aquela garota, sua Gina. Até lá, teriam que sobreviver na sociedade arcaica em que estavam inseridas sem poder dizer em voz alta que: garotas podem gostar de garotas também.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 6





	My girl

**Author's Note:**

> Link da fanart que inspirou essa fic das hyunin >> https://twitter.com/gumbaozi/status/1304952684169039874?s=20
> 
> A título de curiosidade eu imaginei a Hyunjin com 1,71 e a Jeongin com 1,60 de altura, fofas demais! E sim, são garotAs aqui, okay?!  
> Boa leitura~

Depois de um semestre conturbado na faculdade, em que elas mal tinham tempo para curtir nos últimos dois meses, finalmente teriam seu tempo de descanso. Era final de novembro e o tempo já trazia o inverno em suas temperaturas que abaixavam cada vez mais.

Por isso mesmo foi um pouco difícil para a mais velha acordar. O tempo fresquinho era o melhor para dormir gostoso entre a coberta e os lençóis macios da cama espaçosa. Claro que levantar por volta das 8h da matina era pedir demais.

Mentira, ela era assim sempre.

— Hyun… — A voz doce e melodiosa chamou. — Hyunjin?

E essa era a jovem Yang Jeongin, com seus plenos dezenove aninhos esbanjando uma energia invejável para acordar naquele sábado uma hora antes. Já tinha até mesmo tomado banho, só faltava se aprontar para o passeio de mais tarde. Estava mais que ansiosa para ir ao Lotte World com sua amada  _ unnie _ .

A mesma que dormia com a boca entreaberta e ressonando pacificamente na cama em tons claros. Jeongin revirou os olhos, sabendo que teria que apelar, porque a Hwang tinha o sono pesado dos séculos, dormia igual uma princesa, a própria Bela adormecida coreana.

— Você não me deixa escolhas assim,  _ amorzinho _ — sussurrou.

Com um sorrisinho sapeca, ela foi andando tranquila até a garota apenas um ano mais velha que si. Subiu engatinhando na cama, sentando sobre as próprias pernas ao lado da dona do apartamento, pronto era agora. Desceu o rosto até estar cara a cara com a maior.

Bom, namorar a dona queria dizer que ela podia ficar ainda mais confortável, certo? Como a própria Hyunjin dissera, podia fazer o que quisesse agora que moravam juntas no apartamento que a mais velha ganhou dos pais no aniversário em março. Um requintado espaço num prédio de luxo em Gangnam, o bairro de alto escalão de Seul.

Ali dentro a Yang se sentia em casa, protegida dos olhos julgadores da sociedade preconceituosa daquele país. Como Jeongin não tinha nada que a impedisse de fazer o que quisesse, faria o que bem entender, e a namorada que lute. Afinal, não aguentava mais ficar sozinha acordada esperando dar a hora de irem ao parque.

E depois de analisar por quase um minuto os lábios macio, a beijou. Seria fofo se fosse um lindo beijo de bom dia, um beijo suave, um beijinho na bochecha seria o mais ideal, não? Mas Jeongin tinha aquela ansiedade em si, além de que uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer com a mais velha era morder os lábios cheios e volumosos.

O leve encostar de bocas logo se converteu em mordidinhas tímidas, que passaram para mordidas mais intensas, quase mastigando os lábios alheios. Mas como não parecia o bastante e não pretendia abusar demais com o beijo, suas mãozinhas viajaram até a cintura fina descoberta pela posição largada em que a outra estava.

Não perdeu tempo em esfregar os dedos na pele aquecida, enquanto soltava a boca de Hyunjin.

— Hyunjin? — Passou a fazer cócegas na região, vendo-a se mover na cama. — Tsc, vai acordar por mal agora!

Em alguns segundos a mais velha despertava se remexendo, querendo fugir do toque perturbador e frenético que recebia. Seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas nos cantinhos, sentia-se perdida, mas gargalhava com pouco fôlego por ter sido acordada tão abruptamente.

— Gina! Ahahaha, Gina! — Hyunjin alternava entre rir e chamar a mais nova pelo apelido que dera desde que passaram a namorar.

A Hwang estava fraca por ter acabado de acordar, então ao invés de empurrar a outra, era mais fácil puxar o corpinho curvado sobre o seu. Foi dito e feito, a menor perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre si um pouco desajeitada, com os peitos se encostando. Na oportunidade, agarrou as mãozinhas e entrelaçou os dedos de ambas.

— Você me ama ou queria me matar? — perguntou encarando a Yang, sua respiração irregular devido as gargalhadas.

— Eu que deveria perguntar isso, nós vamos perder tempo do nosso maravilhoso ingresso se continuarmos aqui… Se me ama, então levanta dessa cama e se arruma!

As bochechas infladas e o biquinho eram tão adoráveis que Hyunjin não resistiu em rolar na cama, abraçando o corpinho gostoso e aconchegante da Jeongin. Ela era toda macia e cheirava a baunilha, trazia aquela sensação de felicidade só pelo aroma e quem dirá ver o rostinho lindo dela. Sabem o sorriso, então, sua Gina tinha o sorriso mais lindo de todos.

— Bom-dia, Gina. — Levantou o rosto que estava escondido no vão do pescoço da outra.

A mais nova amava o brilho que a namorada tinha, em qualquer momento que fosse os olhos dela refletiam o mesmo que os seus: o carinho e amor que sentiam. Respondeu o bom dia e ameaçou fazer cócegas nela de novo se não levantasse logo, o que se mostrou efetivo quando a maior correu para o banheiro.

Jeongin ficou um tempinho deitada, encarando o teto e pensando em como sua vida tinha se tornado mais alegre e divertida desde que foi morar com Hyunjin. Mas suas reflexões sobre a vida não duraram muito, levantou-se em um salto para arrumar a cama e se trocar.

Vestiu uma de suas saias de pregas favorita, ela ia até o meio das coxas e tinha um tom tão clarinho de rosa que era próximo ao branco. O seu moletom soft pink era o mais confortável e a protegeria do ventinho gelado da estação. Claro que as meias ⅝ brancas de barra rosada iriam complementar o visual junto ao sapatinho.

Olhou-se no espelho para corpo inteiro que existia no closet e estava, no mínimo, adorável. Com os cabelos castanhos e lisos que iam até pouco abaixo dos ombros estreitos já penteados, deixaria-os soltos, assim como a franja que lhe cobria toda testa. Rodou em frente ao espelho, achando que estava ótima assim. Deixaria a maquiagem para quando a mais velha saísse do banho.

Claro que foi esperar sentada o banho embelezador da outra, Hyunjin demorava um pouco no chuveiro, por isso ficou mexendo no celular. Dez minutos depois a maior adentrava o quarto com a toalha enrolada no corpo esbelto.

— Demorei? — Hyunjin olhou para a menor sentada na ponta da cama.

— Hum, não, imagina… — Sorriu com o celular tampando o rostinho.

Ao todo foram quarenta minutos no banheiro, imagina se ela tivesse demorado. Mas a Yang sabia que era assim mesmo, por isso precisava ao menos que ela acordasse um pouco mais cedo. Observava a mais velha andando pelo quarto com toda calma do mundo, como se desfilasse.

E parece que Hyunjin notou, afinal sentia os olhinhos felinos lhe seguindo. Como estava com os cabelos curtos úmidos ainda, soltou a toalha do corpo para secá-los. Sorriu esperta para a outra e piscou com charme. Obviamente fez isso para a namorada, amando ver os bochechinhas adquirindo o mesmo tom das roupinhas que usava.

A Hwang amava essas pequenas provocações, mesmo sabendo que não fariam nada no momento, mas era divertido ver como sua Gina era tímida só para algumas coisas. Foi nua para o closet se trocar e secar os fios loiros, afinal se a menor estava tão linda e arrumada, ela queria estar também.

A Hwang investiu em sua regatinha preta básica, com uma calça camuflada e o tênis branco, apenas pegou uma blusa devido ao friozinho e sua bolsinha de lado preta. Enfim, depois de algumas brincadeiras bobas enquanto se maquiavam com o básico, cada uma no seu estilo, elas estavam prontas.

O Lotte World abriria as 9h30, ou seja, em dez minutos. Mas agora a morena estava tão animada e ansiosa que esqueceu de se irritar pela demora. Estavam a caminho dentro do metrô e seguindo para o bairro vizinho, Songpa, onde o destino delas se encontrava.

Finalmente chegaram no local que já se encontrava aberto e recebendo o público. Ambas deram sorte que o dia estava ensolarado e fresco, um clima ameno e confortável para curtir o dia todo de passeio. O vento passou por elas quando adentraram.

Nesse momento Hyunjin tinha seus olhos perdidos na feição alegre de Gina, os cabelos castanhos se movendo com a brisa a faziam ainda mais encantadora. Estavam em público, sabia bem, mas por sorte era comum o contato próximo entre pessoas do mesmo gênero… Alguma mínima vantagem ao menos.

A loira levou o dedo mindinho ao da mais nova, enganchando-os.

— Hyun… — Perguntou um pouco em dúvida, olhando para os dedos unidos e apertando os lábios receosa. — O que está fazendo?

— Nada demais, olhe em volta e vai ver grupos com muito mais contato entre si interagindo. — Apontou um quarteto de garotas que tinha os braços entrelaçados de modo despojado. — Ninguém vai desconfiar e é fofo, não acha? Não se preocupe, Gina.

A Hwang segurou a vontade de beijar a sua garota, estavam ali com o propósito de se divertir, poderiam fazer o resto em casa. Sorriu para a menor, e esta se tranquilizou ao ponto que passou a puxar a loira para adentrar o espaço onde ficavam os primeiros brinquedos.

O dia todo seguiu assim: com enormes sorrisos do casal, que ninguém desconfiava que era casal, ainda bem. Foi relaxante, e poderiam achar cansativo, mas não era bem assim. Parece que a serotonina transbordava do corpo de uma para a outra, compartilhada pelas risadas e conversas. Divertiam-se em seu próprio mundinho colorido.

Foi incrível que só lembraram de comer quando estavam saindo do parque.

O que levou Hyunjin a pensar que era uma boa oportunidade para comerem no novo  _ pub _ que queria conhecer. Não era tão longe do Lotte World, então por que não? E foi só conversar com a Yang que ela aceitou, poderiam jantar por lá e depois ir para casa, pois era perto do metrô de qualquer forma.

Ao chegarem no local, o ambiente estava um pouco cheio, afinal eram sete horas da noite e as mesas com cadeiras estavam ocupadas. O ambiente era dividido entre mesas comuns, aquelas altas próprias para beber e ficar em pé ou usar bancos altos, e havia um balcão de preparo ao fundo.

A iluminação era meio termo e passava uma sensação lúdica e de certa forma relaxante, não era qualquer barzinho por aí, era tudo novo e de bom aspecto. O que agradou muito as duas, no entanto se contentaram com uma das mesas altas e redondas, já que as com cadeira estavam ocupadas e não queriam esperar.

Havia uma música de fundo em um volume razoável que permitisse os clientes conversarem.

— Você vai beber, Hyun?

— Não sei, eu só vim porque queria conhecer o lugar mesmo. O pessoal do grupo da faculdade estava falando daqui.

O casal de garotas estava em pé em frente a mesa que era pequena em diâmetro, fazendo com que estivessem próximas o suficiente para conversarem sem precisar elevar a voz. A mais nova tinha um pequeno folder em mãos com uma expressão confusa.

— Não me diga que você quer bebida alcoólica, Gina? — Olhou para a outra, achando graça no rostinho perdido que fazia para o papel.

— Hyun! Não é isso, só que é a nossa primeira vez vindo em um barzinho, bom, é a minha primeira vez. Não sei o que pedir… — A boquinha se comprimiu em um bico frustrado. — Não costumo beber, nem conheço a maioria dos nomes que tem aqui.

— Mas você quer beber? — Viu a outra negar com um manear de cabeça. — Então vamos pedir um suco batido, que tal? Eu acompanho você, viemos só comer alguns petiscos e conhecer o lugar também.

Jeongin ficou mais tranquila e a fala da maior a fez relaxar um pouco mais no ambiente diferente. Em pouco tempo tinham feito os pedidos e já comiam uma porção de bolinhos de frango e vegetais, era saboroso e por hoje seria o suficiente para forrar o estômago delas.

Nesse meio tempo, o lugar foi lotando, estava tudo movimentado e inclusive a mesinha mais próxima delas. Um grupo de quatro garotos estava ali conversando como se o local fosse deles. Só a atitude dos outros jovens já fez a Hwang revirar os olhos, mas não podia evitar ver, vez ou outra, a bagunça que faziam depois de pedir suas bebidas. Afinal, eles estavam na mesa atrás de Gina.

E estaria tudo bem, se um deles não tivesse esbarrado na menor do nada, empurrando de leve o corpinho delicado. A loira ficou de mau humor, mas deixou passar já que o garoto pediu desculpas na hora. Não que aquilo fosse muito satisfatório, ele olhava de cima a baixo para sua Gina como se fosse fazer algo e isso era incômodo demais.

Depois da ceninha ridícula e aparentemente sem importância, elas pensaram que poderiam terminar de tomar o restante do suco em paz para irem embora. Infelizmente, muitas vezes só o fato de você ser uma garota já se torna motivo de virar alvo ou vítima de certos comportamentos… desprezíveis.

O garoto aleatoriamente voltou-se para Jeongin e tentou puxar assunto, deixando ambas desconfortáveis com a aproximação geral. Além dele os outros três também acharam que podiam se juntar a elas com uma conversinha assim:  _ “vocês estão tão sozinhas aí, estão precisando de uma companhia” _ .

E sem nem se dar ao trabalho de ouvir a resposta delas, eles se amontoaram ao lado das duas. Hyunjin estava estressada já, mas estava mais atenta a Yang, ela parecia acuada no meio deles. Gina não gostava de contato tão próximo com desconhecidos, quem dirá garotos, eles a assustavam um pouco. 

A loira podia ver o rostinho angustiado da menor, enquanto tentava recusar a aproximação desnecessária para cima dela. A Hwang já tinha falado uns três “não” pelo menos, mas eles insistiam que só queriam a companhia delas para irem ao karaokê depois dali.

Até parece que tem gente que não sabe que não é uma negativa que exclui espaço para segundas opções, alternativas ou coisa parecida. Não é não, sempre é bom lembrar… Os indivíduos não tinham senso algum e ignoravam a fala das garotas, provavelmente se fossem contestados colocariam a culpa na bebida.

Hyunjin odiava esse tipo de pessoa, ainda mais quando era um homem sem noção. Antes fosse só sem noção, pois a mais velha não teria quase feito um escândalo ali mesmo. Tudo por causa do maldito garoto que esbarrou em Gina, ele era o pior de todos.

Como se não fosse nada, ele sorrateiramente armou o celular com a câmera frontal aberta e a tela para cima, abaixou o braço longo entre os corpos. Ele estava ao lado de Jeongin e com sua aação nojenta, tentava tirar foto ou gravar por baixo da sainha clara sem a garota perceber.

Mas Hyunjin percebeu e tomou o celular da mão dele com rapidez, apagando a foto que foi tirada meio borrada. Não importava, aquilo era grave! A menor ficou ainda mais assustada que usou de sua pouca força e coragem para empurrar um deles e ir para perto da Hwang.

Quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo a sua expressão era de choque que os olhinhos tinham pequenas lágrimas formadas. A loira estava a ponto de matar um e jogou o celular de qualquer jeito em cima do dono, xingando-o, porém parou assim que sentiu a mais nova tremer em seus braços.

Gina era prioridade, precisava tirá-la de lá, agora. Por sorte um dos três garotos do seu lado percebeu que as coisas podiam ficar muito mais feias e a ajudou, afastando o seu colega. Ele pediu aos amigos para voltarem à mesa deles com uma desculpa qualquer, a qual a Hwang mal se deu ao trabalho de ouvir.

Hyunjin tinha o braço entorno do corpo menor, indo pagar a conta para finalmente irem embora daquele lugar. A mandíbula trincada para não xingar tudo e todos, não queria assustar ainda mais a morena. A cena anterior já tinha sido chocante o suficiente e o pior é saber que uma denúncia daquela seria tratada como pouco caso.

Enfim saíram. O  _ pub _ era um pouco mais distante de seu apartamento, no outro extremo de Gangnam. Abraçava de lado a morena, esta que tinha a cabeça no ombro da namorada e segurava o choro na garganta. Hyunjin estava possessa, mas ficaria do lado da menor ao invés de buscar a confusão que gostaria de fazer.

O caminho foi silencioso, apenas o carinho das mãos cálidas da loira nos ombros da mais nova foi fazendo o trabalho de acalmar Gina até a casa delas. Era nove e meia da noite e estavam dentro do apartamento luxuoso, longe de todo ambiente hostil.

Hyunjin foi diretamente para a cozinha, em busca de um copo de água com açúcar para a namorada. Voltou tão rápido quanto a levou ao quarto, sentando ambas na cama e entregando o copo na mãozinha gelada da outra. Suspirou tirando a blusa e jogando na cadeira do outro lado, ficando apenas de regata, sentia seu sangue ferver de raiva.

Jeongin por outro lado, já tinha se acalmado o suficiente para perceber o estado extremamente irritado da mais velha. Ficou preocupada também, afinal, ela preferia esquecer a cena anterior e esperava que a outra não ficasse remoendo aquilo demais. Porque, no fim, a parte ruim do nervoso, angústia e desespero sempre sobra para quem sofreu o ato de abuso.

A Yang deixou o copo na mesinha de cabeceira e se sentou colada à maior, pegando a mão dela nas suas. Foi quando a outra começou a falar:

— Odeio isso, eu não consigo aceitar que essas coisas ainda acontecem!

— Calma, Hyun, respira… 

Hyunjin nunca gritava daquela forma, Jeongin olhava preocupada para o rosto bonito da outra.

— Com que direito eles acham que podem fazer isso? Ainda mais com você!

Ela estava tão brava que nem percebia a respiração se tornar ofegante.

— Estou bem, já passou… Só fiquei assustada na hora, fica calma, meu amor.

— Não tem como, eu- argh, que ódio! Devia ao menos ter falado poucas e boas… Se pudesse tinha dito para não tocarem na  **minha** namorada! Podia ter socado o infeliz!

E a pequena Gina não aguentou mais, beijando a  **sua** namorada ciumenta e protetora. Estava segurando o riso para não ser mal interpretada, mas aquilo aqueceu seu coração, Hyunjin sempre a deixava sentir como era ser amada de muitas formas.

Por isso tinha o rosto bonito em suas mãozinhas, enquanto aproveitava para deslizar seus lábios nos da outra.

— Hyun, você é perfeita, sabia? — afirmou com carinho na voz mansa.

— Sou cheia de defeitos, Gina… — Olhou para as mãos que acarinhavam as suas, entrelaçou os dedos. — Desculpa, eu me exaltei demais não é?

— Perfeita para mim. Perfeita em cada detalhe, qualidade e defeito, você é perfeita nos meus olhos Hyunjin. E não tem problema, mas isso vai te fazer mal, vamos esquecer por ora.

— Gina! — Virou-se, abraçando forte a pequena. — Ah, não sei como encontrei você, mas eu sou muito agradecida por ter a melhor pessoa do mundo todinho comigo, sabia? — Depositou um beijo suave na bochecha macia.

— Ainda bem, porque estamos na mesma então. — Sorriu, retribuindo o abraço e sentindo o cheirinho do perfume de laranja da Hwang. — Ainda está brava?

Hyunjin caiu com o corpo sobre a cama, mantendo o abraço. Logo elas se ajeitaram até estarem abraçadas lado a lado. As mãos da maior estavam na cintura fininha enquanto sentia a suas costas serem tocadas pelas palmas pequenas, as pernas enroscadas.

Encaravam-se cúmplice do afeto que apenas elas sabiam o quão importante e relevante era.

— Não… Quero ficar assim com você só mais um pouquinho — sussurrou mais calma.

E o pouquinho resultou nas duas garotas cochilando abraçadas sobre a cama, ainda da mesma forma que chegaram. Pelo menos estavam no conforto que já conheciam tão bem.

**[༝ ⚢ ༝]**

Já passava da meia noite e só agora a Yang acordou do longo cochilo delas. Sentia-se quente e os fios compridos estavam a sufocando ao cair sobre o próprio rosto. Sentou ao coçar os olhos e foi para o banheiro de fininho, sem intenção de acordar a outra.

Não adiantou nada fazer as necessidades ou mesmo lavar o rosto. Ao voltar para o quarto percebeu que ainda usava o moletom, optando por tirar a peça quente. Estranhando a temperatura estar assim aquela hora da noite, vasculhou o quarto e encontrou o botão do aquecedor ligado. Mas, elas nem tocaram naquilo quando tinham chegado?

Talvez a mais velha tenha acordado antes para ir ao banheiro, assim como acabara de fazer. Deu de ombros, intencionando voltar para a cama, percebendo que a Hwang queria dormir com o aquecedor para ficar com menos roupas. Ela estava sem as calças, dormindo de barriga para cima, apenas com a regata meio levantada e a calcinha de renda preta.

De repente já não sentia qualquer vontade de voltar para o sono anterior, o calor que sentia mudando de sentido e rumo em seu corpo. Mordeu o interior das bochechas ao se dar conta do que faria, mas estava com vontade agora. E, bom, Hyunjin sempre a mimava e fazia suas vontades.

Mordeu o lábio ao voltar à cama, se movendo lentamente até estar com uma perna de cada lado do quadril da maior. Sentou no colo dela sem soltar todo peso, para logo se curvar até estar na altura do pescoço da outra e poder distribuir alguns beijinhos na pele bonita.

Eram beijos leves e distribuídos por toda parte exposta pela camiseta. A adrenalina do ato despercebido pela mais velha a estava deixando mais animada, suas coxas fartas se espremiam contra o quadril alheio. Ainda se sentia em dúvida se poderia ir mais longe.

Entretanto, o tecido preto levantado estava a perturbando com vontade de arrancá-lo. Por isso levou a destra até a peça com ansiedade, a fim de subir ainda mais e revelar os seios ainda cobertos. Porém, teve o pulso agarrado de modo firme, interrompendo o ato e fazendo os olhinhos escuros se arregalaram.

— O que pensa que está fazendo ao abusar de uma pessoa dormindo, Gina?

A iluminação que vinha do banheiro do quarto era suficiente para ver o rubor tomar a face da Yang. O que trouxe o sorriso safado de uma Hyunjin que já estava acordada, mas fingia-se dormir para ver até onde a mais nova iria. Bom saber que ela acordou animada.

— Sabe que se você tirar as minhas roupas… Eu também vou tirar as suas, certo? — indagou ao soltar o pulso alheio.

— Uhum — murmurou a resposta, mas as mãozinhas já se encontravam na barra da regata preta, querendo puxar o tecido.

Hyunjin queria rir daquela excitação toda, mas seria hipocrisia, porque só de ter a menor em seu colo pedindo por toques mais íntimos já a deixava quente e faminta. Yang Jeongin sempre a deixava faminta, essa era realidade. E, por mais que refreasse, agradecia por poder liberar suas vontades quando momentos como esse surgiam.

Subiu o tronco, sentando com um sorriso ladino adornando a face, deixando que a morena puxasse a regata do seu corpo. No minuto seguinte ouviu a outra choramingar ao constatar que a mais velha não estava usando nada por baixo no momento.

Jeongin se esfregou no colo da loira, enquanto a mesma abria o fecho do sutiã branco com lacinhos. Pronto, agora ambas estavam com os seios livres. Foi automático que os olhos intensos se encontraram, assim como as bocas desejosas passaram a trocar carícias entre línguas e lábios.

O beijo tinha um gostinho doce de gloss de baunilha com laranja, uma mistura única e típica delas. Jeongin subiu mais o quadril, finalmente se agarrando à maior com braços e pernas. Um arrepio gostoso passou pelas duas ao sentirem a pontinha dos mamilos se esfregando durante o óculo, que não parava devido a ânsia de estarem unidas daquele jeito.

Hyunjin tinha as mãos livres, já que a morena fazia o trabalho de espremer os corpos e continuar esfregando os seios fartos nos medianos. Passou a dedilhar a pele branquinha até chegar na cintura, onde batia o cós da saia, e então agarrou com firmeza, ouvindo um gemido abafado pelo beijo.

A mão magra e de dedos longos ajudava nos rebolados da mais nova, já que ela estava inquieta desde o início. Desceu uma das mãos por baixo da saia, finalmente agarrando a polpa da bunda coberta pela calcinha que fazia conjuntinho com o sutiã branco.

— Tira ela, Hyun, tira… 

— Eu não consigo se você não soltar suas pernas, amor — disse, descendo a boca para chupar um pontinho do pescoço da mais nova.

A Yang bufou, mas saiu do colo alheio e sentando propriamente na cama. Nem sequer deixou que a outra o fizesse, se curvou para trás e puxou as peças restantes para fora do corpinho com urgência. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, mas ninguém nunca saberia se era mais pela timidez ou pela excitação extrema.

Voto na excitação que acho que é sucesso.

Enfim, Hyunjin assistia a tudo com os olhos escurecidos pelo desejo, porque sua Gina era deliciosamente o ápice de tudo que gostava, entre o doce e o picante. Fez o mesmo para simplificar, nem queria lembrar de calcinhas no momento, tudo estava melhor sem elas.

Era fofo como Jeongin voltou a subir sobre a Hwang, por mais que ela tivesse empurrado a maior de leve, pedindo para que encostasse no monte de travesseiros jogados na cabeceira. Aproximou-se, ficando com o corpo entre as pernas compridas e macias, seus pensamentos pareciam martelar e sua vontade de morder a outra era enorme.

A mais velha era toda proporcional, nada de mais e nem de menos. Tinha uma altura que a fazia parecer modelo, ainda mais com os cabelos loiros que emolduravam perfeitamente o rostinho pequeno, de traços charmosos e requintados.

Beijou a sua parte favorita, os lábios cheios e volumosos, que se encontravam inchados e vermelhos por ter chupado e feito o que queria com eles anteriormente. Era algo seu, esse gosto por morder tudo que gostava e sua boquinha faminta tinha um alvo em mente que já a fazia salivar.

Desceu com pequenos selares até chegar no ponto que queria, se ajeitou de forma confortável. Finalmente abocanhou um dos mamilos de Hyunjin, circundando toda aréola com a pontinha da língua aveludada, beijou o pequeno botão e sugou.

A loira se remexeu e arfou, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos castanhos, acariciando-os. Jeongin mordiscou a ponta e passou a sugar, mamando de forma intensa, enquanto a outra mão apertava e cuidava do outro botão apetitoso.

— Gina — chamou fraco, gemendo com as carícias e sentindo-se úmida. — Morde mais forte, amor. — Suspirou.

Com todo prazer, a mais nova mordeu colocando mais pressão nos dentinhos e sugou, lambendo depois e em seguida soprou a região para aliviar a sensação. A loira gemeu mais alto, arrepiando ao ter ambos mamilos sendo maltratados como mais gostava.

Passou a usar as pernas para acariciar as da outra, puxando a franja dela para trás, tendo uma melhor visão do rosto de feição inocente trabalhar com animação em lhe dar prazer. Mesmo assim queria mais. O seu interior contraiu ao sentir a boca alheia descendo para sua intimidade.

Estava ficando incomodada por não estar em uma posição favorável para abusar do corpinho gostoso da namorada. Queria que a mais nova se sentisse tão bem quanto, vê-la sentindo prazer já deixava a Hwang excitada por si só. Parou a outra e deitou, pedindo para que ela se virasse e ficasse em cima de si.

Jeongin sentia o corpo ferver ao se dar conta da posição em que estavam, mordeu os lábios ao posicionar uma perna de cada lado da cabeça de loira. Sentia o coração batendo como louco e o ar quente que expirava na respiração pesada.

Hyunjin era uma depravada, ela simplesmente espalmou a bunda farta e mordeu as bandas branquinhas, separando-as para ter uma visão melhor de sua garota. A mais velha tinha um travesseiro fofo sob cabeça, deixando-a em uma altura confortável para o que faria.

Já a menor analisava a intimidade da Hwang, vendo-a abrir mais as pernas e facilitando o que quer que escolhesse fazer. Optou por distribuir alguns beijinhos pela pélvis, sentindo os fios pubianos lhe fazer cócegas no queixo, mas sem se incomodar.

Enquanto isso, Hyunjin brincava de massagear a carne macia a sua frente, sentindo-se totalmente instigada pela posição favorável às duas. Passou um dedo por entre os grandes lábios, testando provocar a menor. Em resposta viu o quadril abaixar e as pernas se afastarem mais. Era a carta branca para usar e abusar da bucetinha da sua Gina.

A loira abriu mais a região e não perdeu tempo em lamber toda a pele fina e sensível dali, passando a manter a língua em ritmo lento acariciando a área. A resposta imediata foi as coxas tremendo e o gemido abafado da Yang, que afundou o rosto no seu quadril e apertou sua pele com o prazer repentino.

Hyunjin adorava os gemidos de Jeongin, por isso, vez ou outra, se demorava mais no clitóris pequenino e tão querido.

— H-hyun — gemeu.

A morena enfim resolveu ser mais direta, fazendo quase o mesmo que a outra lambeu tudo com calma, mas raspando os dentinhos de modo provocante no clitóris vermelhinho. Ouvindo um gemido deleitoso na voz sedutora aos seus ouvidos.

Arrepiada, excitada e motivada tentou se concentrar no que fazia, mesmo que também estivesse recebendo os carinhos. Chupou o pontinho doce e mordeu fraquinho, não descansando a língua esperta em momento algum. Como sabia que a mais velha gostava de coisas que doiam um pouquinho, ela não se poupava de morder aqui e ali, nas coxas, pélvis, vagina. Sempre usando uma pressão que não machucasse de fato a outra.

Todos os gemidos saiam bagunçados e abafados, pois ambas tinham as bocas ocupadas compartilhando de um prazer mútuo e intenso. Os corpos suavam não só pelo calor do momento, mas também pelo aquecedor que parecia tornar o quarto mais quente ainda.

Hyunjin estava em seu ápice de excitação. Não resistiu em levar um dos dedos e brincar pela entradinha da Yang, penetrando-a. Em seguida passou a dedilhar e girar o dígito, sentindo as paredes úmidas e o interior pegajoso e quentinho. Enfiou um segundo dedo, brincando, entrando e saindo, vez ou outra beijando e lambendo o clitóris provocando a menor.

Divertia-se com os sons melodiosos e os gemidos miados de Gina, que tremia e parecia apertar seus dedos dentro dela sem se dar conta. Tão excitante e tão deliciosa. De repente sentiu-se na mesma situação e, moveu os quadris, gostando de sentir os dedinhos entrando em si com certa urgência.

Hyunjin não evitou gemer o nome da Yang ao ter não só os dedos, mas a boca trabalhando fervorosamente em seu clitóris, chupando-o e mordendo. Revirou os olhos, o cheiro da excitação da morena ajudando-a ficar mais perto da borda. Desse jeito logo chegaria ao orgasmo.

Por isso queria levar sua Gina junto, retirou os dedos do canal molhado, levando-os a outra entrada, enquanto a outra mão voltava a penetrar dois dedos na buceta chorosa. Estava sem paciência e sabia que a mais nova gostava, então logo enfiou um dos dedos lubrificados, pelo prazer dela mesma, no cuzinho guloso.

Jeongin gritou extasiada, ela não iria aguentar, Hyunjin a comia de todas as formas possíveis a levando ao limite do prazer. Suas pernas bambas logo cederiam sobre o rosto bonito da mais velha de tanto que tremiam. Ela era a única capaz de lhe deixar confortável e livre para sentir prazer dessa forma, amava isso.

Enquanto Hyunjin fodia a pequena Yang com seus dedos ávidos em ambas entradinhas famintas, Jeongin já enfiava o terceiro dedo na buceta encharcada da loira e chupava o clitóris inchado. Em pouco tempo ambas chegavam ao prazer do orgasmo, as pernas trêmulas deixando clara a intensidade.

Hyunjin segurou o quadril que quase caiu sobre seu rosto, rindo de felicidade, prazer e amor, sua garota era maravilhosa. Dois minutos se passaram com elas respirando ofegante.

— Gina… — chamou sorrateira. — Eu queria ver seu rostinho enquanto goza, meu amor.

— Hyun… Você é uma pervertida.

— Sou, quando se trata de você talvez. — Riu fraco, sabia que ela não estava errada de certa forma. — Já está totalmente satisfeita por hoje… Gina?

E Hyunjin sabia o que aquela demora para responder significava. A excitação delas não tinha diminuído ainda. Garotas às vezes demoravam para entrar no clima, mas em compensação, também demoravam para esfriar os ânimos, algumas aguentavam mais e mais orgasmos… 

Hyunjin sentou na cama, vendo melhor o estado da morena deitada ao seu lado. Os fios castanhos espalhados pelo lençol e o rostinho corado eram adoráveis, mas nada superaria as pupilas dilatadas e a boca entreaberta. Recebia um olhar intenso.

O coração que nem tinha se acalmado, acelerou novamente, sentindo-se escorrer mais ao ter suas paredes internas formigando. Yang Jeongin abrindo as pernas para si enquanto mordia os lábios e chamava seu nome era, definitivamente, a cena mais sensual que já vira em toda sua vida.

— Você não sabe o estrago que me causa… 

— Eu aguento, vem Hyunjin.

Sabia, ela sabia sim.

Assim como Hyunjin sabia o que fazer. Sua mão foi diretamente ao clitóris inchado, afinal, não demoraria muito para a mais nova gozar depois do primeiro orgasmo de à pouco. Usando o dedo do meio e o indicador, passou a acariciar em círculos pequenos.

Jeongin já tremia e suspirava, arrepiando com as sensações intensas voltando. Os olhos cerrados estavam concentrados no rosto da loira que abusava de si, ela queria agir sozinha e deixaria que a mesma lhe levasse ao limite o quanto aguentasse. Secretamente gostava da sensação desesperadora que acumulava a cada orgasmo que tinha, era diferente.

A Hwang passou a alternar a pressão nas pontas dos dedos, apreciando o prazer que via refletido nos olhinhos que lhe observavam tão atentos quanto os próprios. Lambeu os lábios, acelerando os movimentos dos dedos e intensificando a masturbação na menor.

O corpinho deitado arqueou de forma saliente e bela na visão da mais velha. Desceu para selar os lábios finos e avermelhado pelas mordidas, não afastou o rosto, observando de perto a Yang.

— Goza pra mim, Gina.

E nesse momento ela viu o corpo tremer e a menor gemer lhe chamando. Porém, Hwang Hyunjin continuou, sorrindo perversa ao ver as lágrimas começarem a acumular nos cantos dos olhos felinos. De repente parou os estímulos, só apreciando a Yang ofegante respirar um pouco no meio da bagunça que se encontrava.

Os seios fartos subindo e descendo pela respiração pesada eram lindos, ainda mais em conjunto a pele brilhante de suor. Amava assistir os prazeres de sua garota, mas ela parecia não estar pronta para ceder completamente, mexendo os quadris, esfregando a região muito sensível nos seus dedos parados.

— Hyunjin… Ainda não… 

Um fio se rompeu na mente da Hwang, que voltou os movimentos intensos no clitóris maltratado, abusando dele com vontade. A menor arqueou a coluna e gritou, passando a gemer chorosa. Ali estava sua cena favorita: os orgasmos múltiplos de Yang Jeongin.

Só parou quando a mais nova quis, ou seja, quando ela disse chega.

Esperou um pouco, até que ela tivesse parado de tremer e puxou a outra com delicadeza, a ajudando a se deitar confortável na cama. Ela estava tão mole e manhosa que não queria se mover sozinha. Aconchegou-se do lado dela, olhando com carinho para o rostinho cansado.

— Satisfeita, Gina?

A mais nova se arrastou com a energia restante até enterrar o rostinho no vão do pescoço da maior, abraçando-a com uma das pernas. Inspirou o cheiro de laranja que ainda era presente nos fios loiros, sentindo-se em paz, sentindo o corpo pesado.

— Uhum, e você?

Só teve a confirmação da loira e seu sono veio dominá-la finalmente. Hyunjin acariciou os fios compridinhos e logo acompanhou a namorada para a terra dos sonhos. Ambas sentindo-se confortáveis nos braços uma da outra, no seu cantinho de paz.

Agora poderiam dormir tranquilas, apesar de exaustas, estavam satisfeitas.

**[༝ ⚢ ༝]**

Na manhã seguinte ambas acordaram dispostas. Dormiram como pedra e tudo de ruim ficando ofuscado pela madrugada intensa. O casal já se preparava para mais um passeio, mesmo que não tenham decidido qual exatamente.

Jeongin estava sentada na cama, enquanto Hyunjin tinha um grampo entre os dentes e tentava prender o cabelo castanho em dois coques. O penteado fofo não era tão fácil de fazer sozinha, por isso contava com as mãos firmes da loira para ajudar.

— Para onde vamos hoje, Hyun?

Sentir os dedos passando pelos fios era relaxante na opinião da Yang.

— Você queria piquenique, lembra? Que tal hoje que o tempo amanheceu mais ensolarado?

— EBA! — comemorou, mas levou bronca porque se mexeu demais e quase solta o grampo que a Hwang tinha colocado para prender uma mecha do cabelo liso. — Mas vai querer sair a noite de novo?

— Não, hoje vamos só aproveitar um momento de paz só nosso e depois voltamos para casa. — Sorriu para a mais nova.

Jeongin retribuiu, pois sabia que esses passeios onde elas conseguiam aproveitar do conforto só entre elas eram os melhores.


End file.
